Return to The Underland
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Gregor and Lizzie have been in Virginia for six years without visiting the underland once. When they finally return to find the underland war ridden they must fight for the one place that ever really felt like home. Told mainly from Lizzie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Grace and I'm writing this one solo. I love TUC and really hope this story turns out right. I appreciate all comments you may have. I think that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Lizzie glanced at her clock across the dark room. 4:00 AM. She sighed. She estimated she'd gotten about three hours of sleep that night. _Oh well _she thought as she slid out of bed and into her slippers. She could sleep in the car anyway.

Lizzie walked quietly down the hallway, careful not to wake anybody. She walked right past Gregor's door, if he couldn't sleep he wouldn't be there and if he had somehow managed to sleep she didn't want to wake him up. As she walked down the stairs she heard someone in the kitchen. She smiled, it was just like most nights.

She entered the kitchen to find Gregor sitting at the table with two glasses of hot chocolate. It was always hot chocolate, no matter how warm the night. But tonight was a cool fall night, she glanced out the window at the rolling fields and scattered trees, she loved the farm but it wasn't where she belonged.

"I knew you'd be up tonight," Gregor said, tearing Lizzie away from her thoughts.

"How could I not be?" Said Lizzie. "Tonight will be our last opportunity for this anyway."

"We're supposed to be back for summer," Gregor reminded his sister.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same then. It'll never be the same."

"You seem worried, Lizzie. What's up?"

Lizzie took a sip of the coco before answering. "I feel a little, well, guilty."

"Guilty?" Gregor said. "I know we're lying to mom and all but-"

"Not about mom, Gregor!" she sighed. "About Boots."

"Oh," said Gregor. "Lizzie, you know she doesn't remember."

"We made sure of that, didn't we! Passed it off as dreams and nightmares, and for what?"

"To keep her safe, you know that."

"Now you sound like mom!" Despite her better efforts parts of Lizzie had grown to despise her mother. Lizzie knew her mom just wanted what was best for her children, but Lizzie didn't think she knew what was best.

Gregor sighed, he wasn't altogether happy with his mother either. "I don't mean to, the fact of the matter is mom would have anyway and because of her so would dad. Trying to tell her it was real would just confuse her."

"You're right."

For a few minutes the siblings drank their hot chocolate in silence, their private thoughts wandering in expectation of the day that lay ahead.

At one point Gregor suddenly spoke. "You mentioned how tonight was the last opportunity for this. So far it hasn't gone as usual."

Lizzie laughed lightly. "Yeah, I suppose it hasn't. Back to reminiscing then. I wonder how Ripred is."

"It's strange, he's one of the ones I miss most of all despite how he treated me."

"You're like a son to him you know. He thinks of you as his responsibility, as his pup."

"I could say the same about how he feels towards you."

Lizzie smiled as she thought of her dear friend. "I miss him so much. I think this is what it felt like when dad was gone. Oh, I can't wait to see Ripred."

"I can't wait to see all of them, Ripred, Mareth, Howard... Luxa." He trailed off.

"Do you think things will be the same between you two?" Lizzie asked softly.

"I don't know. It's been six years," Gregor looked down at his almost empty cup of coco. "Who knows what she's like now, who knows if she's even.."

"We have romanticized the underland a little," Lizzie said sadly.

Gregor gave and almost bitter laugh. "Not with these scares I haven't. Not with what's happened all to many times in gym. I know how hellish it can be."

"You're right, but we do refuse to believe our friends could be hurt."

"Yeah."

"It's already half past five, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Me too."

They rose and washed out their cups in silence. They didn't speak until they were standing in the upstairs hallway and Lizzie whispered: "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Gregor said in response. "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's chapter two. Just a couple of notes, I won't be able to update this often because of school and stuff and I can't guarantee (at least for now) the chapters will be about the same length each time. I don't really know if you guys care about that or not. That's all. Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>  
>Lizzie woke up about an hour later to the sound of her alarm clock. As she walked across the room to turn it off she couldn't help but be consumed by excitement. All the worries and guilts she had only earlier that morning faded away.<p>

She dressed quickly and took one last look at her bedroom. She had tried to make it feel like home, almost everything in it was some shade of blue, her favorite color. There were several bookshelves full of science books, brain teasers, and a few novels, although Lizzie wasn't especially interested in stories. She had a big comfy beanbag chair where she would curl up to read. Next to that was her CD player and a stack of classical music. In one corner she had a desk where her laptop used to sit and in another was her bed where a few stuffed animals were still stored. One of her favorites, despite the protests of her mom, was a rat

She grabbed the bags she had packed and went downstairs as she thought about how much better off her family was after they left New York. Some of the excitement was fading and her stomach was churning with conflicting emotions.

The smell of French toast wafted from the kitchen. Lizzie set her bags at the door next to Gregor's and walked in. Her mom and dad were at the stove making the French toast, Gregor was pulling syrup and jams out of the fridge, and Boots was putting the plates around the table. Something was off in the room but she couldn't put her finger to it.

"Good morning, Lizzie," her mom said.

"Good morning," Lizzie replied. "Want some help with the table Boots?"

"Sure!" Boots said as she ran around the table with a pile of napkins. "You get the cups."

"Okay," Lizzie said as she walked towards the cupboard. That's when she realized what was wrong, before she must have just sensed the tension in the room but now she saw the cause of it.

Gregor closed the fridge and looked at her. She looked back venomously. _What are_ _you doing?!_ she thought but didn't dare say. Her mother also looked at Gregor in a disapproving way. All this over a simple t-shirt would seem bizarre in most cases. But it was what always used to happen and Gregor had stopped fighting against it, until today.

Gregor's red scares stood out against his pale skin, pale because his tan line was at his wrist. Their mom never let Gregor ware t-shirts, ever. He would of course, when he, Lizzie, and maybe their dad were alone but not at breakfast.

"Are you excited, Lizzie?" Her dad asked, obviously trying to break up the glare-fest.

"Excited, nervous, and a whole lot of other things," Lizzie replied as she placed the cups around the table.

"Well, boarding school is an excellent opportunity, sweetheart," her mom said. "And it's lucky that you got in to one so close to where Gregor's going to college."

Boarding school, college, the underland, and lies went hand in hand at the farm for the past summer. It was their dad's idea, say you're going to college and boarding school and go to the underland. Easier said than done.

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "It is pretty great."

They sat down to eat and had what would seem like a pleasant conversation about Gregor and Lizzie both going off to school. Boots said "I'm gonna miss you" ten times and nearly burst into tears twice but other than that it was a conversation looking towards a bright future. One that three of the five people knew would never come.

When it was over Gregor and Lizzie got ready to leave. There were hugs, goodbyes, and tears as the walked out the door. Finally they spoke freely.

"That was really stupid of you, Gregor," Lizzie said. "You might as well have said 'hey mom, we're going to the underland'!"

"What are you talking about?" Gregor asked.

"Your shirt!"

Gregor sighed. "Maybe it was a bit dumb of me but I wanted mom to know that these scares are part of me. They show my past. It's like your rat toy."

"I guess you're right," Lizzie said.

They got into the car and drove down the long driveway. They rolled down the windows, looking towards an uncertain future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'd like to thank my first reviewer for their nice comment. I do plan on continuing this story for quite a while. Here's chapter three! Enjoy! **

The ride to New York was spent mostly in silence. Gregor was listening to music and concentrating on the road. Lizzie was working through a book of brain teasers, it was one of the few ones she had that she found challenging.

By the time they reached the city it was nearing sunset. Gregor and Lizzie sat in the traffic with breathless anticipation. They were so close now, the underland was beneath their feet.

They parked as close to the entrance to the underland as they could and left all their luggage in the car except for one backpack each. The suitcases were just part of the lie.

They practically ran towards the rock, too excited to think clearly. They had almost reached the bolder when they stopped dead in their tracks, and so did the boy coming towards the entrance from the opposite direction.

They boy looked fairly normal, about twelve or thirteen. His hair was jet black and curly, his eyes lime green. But his skin was what stood out to Gregor and Lizzie, it was pale, too pale for him to be any normal person. There was no mistaking the halflander.

Gregor was the first to speak. "Hazard?" Was all he could say.

"Gregor. You have returned," Hazard replied quietly, then turned to Lizzie. "You are Lizzie, correct? You seem to old to be Boots."

"Yeah, I'm Lizzie," she said.

For a moment no one said anything, the three just stared at each other across the bolder. Finally Hazard spoke.

"Mareth, Eirene, and Andromeda are waiting for me," he said.

"Then we should go to them," Gregor said. "Who's Eirene?"

"She is a flier," Hazard said. "We intend to be bonded."

"Eirene was the Greek goddess of peace," Lizzie said. "You must have the same views as your father."

Before Hazard had a chance to reply there was a scraping sound. They all looked down to see the rock moving. Gregor knelt down to help move it and was soon face to face with an underlander.

"Hey, man," Gregor said, smiling.

"Gregor!" Mareth exclaimed.

"How've you been Mareth?" Gregor asked.

"There is much to tell you," Mareth said. "Come quickly, we must get to Regalia."

Gregor, Lizzie, and Hazard descended into the entrance where Mareth was waiting with his bond and another younger bat who had silvery fur speckled with black. "Lizzie is here, but Boots is not," Mareth observed.

"There's a reason for that," Lizzie said. "We can explain everything once we've reached Regalia."

"At Regalia I shall tell all as well," Mareth said. "Eirene, think you able to carry Hazard and Gregor?"

"I do not think so," the bat replied. "I am capable of carrying Hazard and Lizzie."

"Then do so. Gregor shall ride with me."

Mareth swung his prosthetic leg over Andromeda and mounted her with ease. Gregor wasn't able to mount as quickly but was clearly comfortable with riding a bat. Lizzie looked at Eirene with uncertainty.

"Ride in front of me, Lizzie," Hazard said. "You shall feel safer."

"Okay," Lizzie said. She tried to get on top of Eirene but didn't get very far.

Hazard quickly mounted his bat and offered Lizzie a hand.

"Thanks," she said as he pulled her up onto the bat.

Once Lizzie was settled the bats took off. She grasped at Eirene's fur and squeezed her legs tighter, being careful not to hurt the bat. After a minute of flying she heard Hazard speak.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I just have to get used to this."

"It is easier if you relax," Hazard said.

"I don't think that's happening anytime soon," Lizzie replied.

There were a couple minutes of silence before Lizzie said: "Why were you in the overland?"

"I go up often to absorb sunlight. Howard and the other doctors say it is what I need."

"Oh, of course. I suppose Gregor and I should get up there pretty often too. Probably even more often than you."

Just then they entered the stadium, it was empty and they were there less than a minute before they flew out. Lizzie and Hazard stopped speaking as they flew into Regalia. The city was restored from the war and the view was breath taking.

The bats landed smoothly on the balcony and the four humans dismounted. Every underland stopped and stared at Gregor and Lizzie. One young woman in particular looked at Gregor in disbelief. Gregor looked back at her and their eyes met.

"Gregor," Luxa whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks again to Toaprime for another review, your comment made my day :). I know I didn't get the underlanders speech patters quite rights but I'm working on it. Enjoy the chapter!**

Moments after Luxa uttered Gregor's name the initial shock wore off and the underlanders went into a frenzy. Before they were able to say a word or even know what was happening Lizzie and Gregor were whisked off to a room by some servants who left without a word.

Why do you think they put us in here?" Lizzie asked her brother as she looked around the room. It contained only a large stone table and chairs and torches.

"I don't know," Gregor replied. "Maybe to try to get things to calm down a bit."

"Maybe," Lizzie said.

"Just then two women walked into the room. One of them was Luxa. Seeing her clearer now Lizzie realized that Luxa had grown to be rather pretty. But her face was worn and tired. The other woman was Nerissa who was still fragile but seemed a bit stronger then before.

"I knew you would return soon," Nerissa said. "I saw in a dream."

"After six years you come back here," Luxa said in a strange tone that was a mixture of ice and ecstasy. "Where have you been all this time that you couldn't return?"

"Believe me, Luxa," Gregor said. "If it had been up to me I would never have left."

Suddenly Mareth and Hazard entered the room, followed by their fliers.

"Dulcet, Howard, and Nike shall be here at any moment," Mareth announced. "Ripred, Temp, and Lapblood have been sent for."

"We should wait for everyone to get here before we start explaining everything that's happened," Lizzie suggested.

"Excellent idea Lizzie," Luxa said.

No one seemed to know exactly what to say after that. Thankfully it wasn't long until Howard, Dulcet, and Nike arrived. Dulcet held a baby in her arms.

"Gregor!" Howard said. "It has been too long since we have seen you. Much has happened in your absence."

"I figured," Gregor said. "A lot has been going on with us too." Gregor turned his attention towards Dulcet and Nike. "Hi guys," he said.

They both greeted him and Lizzie warmly.

"Whose baby is that, Dulcet?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"He is mine," Dulcet said, then looked towards Howard. "Ours."

"Wait," Gregor said, surprised. "Are you guys married?!"

"I stated that much had happened in your absence," Howard laughed.

Gregor and Lizzie were about to congratulate them when two gnawers and a crawler entered the room.

"Ripred!" Lizzie shouted as she ran to hug the rat.

"Hey there, Lizzie," Ripred said affectionately. He then turned his attention to Gregor. "Took you long enough to get back here, boy," he said.

"Nice to see you too," Gregor smiled then greeted Lapblood and Temp.

"Is not here, the princess, is not here," Temp said.

Lizzie pulled away from Ripred and looked at the cockroach sadly. It was going to be hard to tell him about Boots.

"Yeah," Gregor said. "Boots isn't here."

"But the rest of us are," Lizzie chimed in. "So now we can sit down and catch up."

They all sat down and Lizzie and Gregor explained all the important events that had transpired since they left the underland. They talked about how their mom had moved the family to Virginia, how Boots had forgotten everything, and how they had hardly gone a day without talking about the underland. Temp never seemed to understand why Boots wasn't with them.

After they had finished they asked about what had happened in the underland. Gregor asked specifically of Vikus.

"He is alive," Howard said. "It is remarkable he has lived so long and for that we should be grateful."

The young doctor didn't need to say anything more, Gregor and Lizzie understood.

"There is one more subject we must discuss," Luxa said. "We are at war."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter five already, wow! I guess I was wrong about not being able to update often. There's going to be more stuff going on soon once things really get started but I should note that this fanfic is focusing more on characters and story than action. Enjoy!**

Lizzie's head spun. Luxa's words ran through her mind. _We are at war, war, war, war._ She felt Gregor reach out and take her hand. It steadied her. Lizzie looked up at her brother and saw a mix of determination and dread on his face.

"With the cutters?" He asked.

Several heads nodded.

"And I suppose you'll want me to fight," Gregor said quietly.

"We need the warrior," Mareth replied.

"No," Gregor said flatly. "The warrior is dead," he looked down at his free hand, at the scars from breaking Sandwich's sword. "That's the first thing we need to get straight. You get Gregor, not the warrior."

"Then we shall take Gregor,"Luxa said.

"Okay. You've got him. But there's one more thing we've got to get straight," he looked directly at Luxa as he said this. "Lizzie can't fight, at least not if she doesn't want to."

"What say you, Lizzie?" Luxa asked.

"I-I don't know," Lizzie whispered. On one hand she wanted to help her friends, on the other she hated war and was afraid of combat. "I need to think about it."

"Very well," Luxa said. "We have spent much valuable time here. We must depart to the strategy room."

Ripred, Lapblood, Mareth, Luxa, and their bonds rose. Luxa looked at Gregor who then looked at Lizzie.

"I'll be fine," she said.

Gregor stood up with the rest and Lizzie quickly hugged him and Ripred before they left the room.

A moment after they left Howard declared he was needed in the hospital and he and Nike left. Dulcet said she must go to the nursery and so she and her baby left. Nerissa departed without a word.

Lizzie held her head in her hands thinking about the possibilities. She heard someone walking across the floor and looked up to see Hazard heading for the exit.

"Wait," she said.

He turned towards her.

"Luxa kept her promise, right?" She asked.

"What promise?" Hazard asked.

"The promise she made to your father that you would never be trained in combat."

"I have never even held a sword."

"Do you ever feel guilty about not helping Regalia?"

"I used to, before I found other ways to help.

"Other ways?"

"Howard is training me to become a doctor, that is how I will serve Regalia."

Lizzie smiled, of course there were other ways. She thought a moment before replying.

"I think I know how I could help," she said. "Maybe I can help come up with strategies and codes to help the soldiers."

"Perhaps you can," Hazard sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked

"I hate war," he said flatly. "I know there's no reasoning with the cutters and-" he stopped suddenly.

"What?" She asked, he was staring directly at her.

"Sandwich help us," he muttered. "You have not bathed and burned your clothes."

"Do the cutters have a good sense of smell?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. However there aren't any near Regalia. We may prevent them from knowing of your presence if we hurry. I shall take you to the strategy room to find your brother."

They both went quickly from the room to find Gregor.

They soon reached the strategy room and explained what happened.

"Oh man," Gregor said. "Come on, we've got to hurry."

"I can show you to the bathing rooms," Hazard offered. "Unless, of course, you can remember where they are."

"I've got a vague idea," Gregor said. "But some help would be nice."

The siblings and Hazard departed quickly, hoping that the cutters hadn't caught the sent of the overland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! We are now officially more than half way to chapter ten and because ten is a milestone that makes this a milestone, and that's totally how everything works. (I'm in a weird mood just humor me) so yay milestone! Enjoy the chapter!**

After they had bathed Gregor and Lizzie were shown to their rooms, which were in the royal wing. They had a moment alone outside the adjacent rooms.

"How are things between you and Luxa?" Lizzie asked cautiously.

"Well," Gregor said. "I don't think she's mad about me being gone so long and..."

"And what?" Lizzie asked.

"And I heard some snippets of conversation around the palace, it sounds like there's a lot of pressure for her to get married. It seems like they expected it to happen soon after she turned sixteen."

"But it's been two years and she hasn't. Gregor I know you two have been apart for six years, and I know that you've both changed. But the fact is, if she isn't married despite all the pressure, and you haven't dated anyone in the overland despite all the girls who liked you, that means something."

"Maybe," Gregor said, then changed the subject. "I think we should go see Vikus at the hospital soon, so we should go unpack."

"Yeah," Lizzie said and entered her room. Gregor wasn't telling her something, she knew it. That made her angry. They always told each other everything, so why wasn't he now?

She sighed and unzipped her backpack so she could get out the books she had brought. She had a couple novels but her books were mainly ninth grade text books. She

Wasn't going to miss out on her entire high school education just because she was in the underland.

Soon she heard a knock outside her room. "Are you unpacked?" Gregor called.

"Yeah," she said and went into the passage way.

Gregor remember where the hospital was from all the times he had visited their mom there and they walked in silence. Gregor was hiding something, Lizzie knew it, and Gregor knew that, so Lizzie had nothing to say and Gregor didn't want her to bring it up.

When they arrived they asked a doctor where they would find Vikus's room. She told them and they resumed their silence as they walked through the hospital. After they had been walking for a couple minutes they ran into Howard.

"I heard you had come to visit Vikus," he said. "He recently awoke and has not been told of your arrival, however knowledge of your presence has spread swiftly, he may know."

"Would us just walking in there shock him too much?" Lizzie asked.

"It is a possibility," Howard said. "But it may also be a shock to hear of your presence."

"So, he can't even know we're here?" Gregor asked.

Howard shook his head. "I have told nurses and doctors to talk of your return as they pass his room, I hope to reduce the shock in this manner."

"So you think if he hears the news in a way that would make him think it might not be true when he hears that it's true it won't be as big a deal," Lizzie said. "That's clever."

By then they had reached Vikus's room. Howard said he would go in first. He soon came back out.

"He knows of you being here and did not go into shock," he said. "He cannot speak so when he would say yes he taps on his table once and for when he would say no he taps twice."

"Okay," Gregor said. He and Lizzie entered the room.

Vikus looked weak, it was obvious how severe his condition was.

"Hey, Vikus," Gregor said. "How are you?"

Vikus tapped once. Lizzie assumed that meant fine or good because Howard had said it meant yes.

Soon Howard came back and told Gregor and Lizzie that Vikus needed to left. Once all three of them had left Gregor asked Howard,

"How long does he have?"

"A month at the most," Howard said. "He had been improving before the war. When it started he relapsed."

Lizzie and Gregor just looked at him wasn't anything to say, what was done was done. Lizzie considered it just one more reason to hate war and thought her brother would too.

On their way out of the hospital Gregor and Lizzie saw Luxa.

"Hi, Luxa," Gregor said.

"Hello, Gregor," Luxa replied. "Hello Lizzie."

"Are you going to see Vikus?" Gregor asked.

"Yes," Luxa said.

"You should know he's asleep right now."

"That is fine," Luxa seemed almost relived.

"Okay, uh, do you want some company?" Gregor asked cautiously.

Luxa considered this for a moment and looked like she was about to say no before she agreed.

Lizzie wasn't sure if Gregor had meant for her to come or not but she left with the excuse of going to find Ripred. As she left to locate the rat she looked over her shoulder and saw Gregor and Luxa talking. Lizzie smiled. She thought that just maybe one good thing might happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long between chapters, I've been busy with school and stuff. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I'm not sure if it's especially good either. :/ but I hope you guys like it anyway!_

After a long talk with Ripred Lizzie was returning to her room. Grim thoughts were on her mind as she attempted to find her way though the large palace. Ripred was old. There was no denying it now. His fur was matted in places and falling out in others. He walked slower and fumbled more. He was dying. She knew, he knew and they both knew the other knew. Thoughts flew around in her head like a tornado. "Why?," Was the only full thought she could think, although the answer was simple.

Suddenly she realized she was lost. With no idea where she was and no one in sight she decided to look in a few rooms and see if she could recognized anything. Pushing back a curtain she saw the strategy room. "So, left," She thought. "Or was it right?" Lizzie decided to head to the right, she never did trust her gut.

A minute later as she was walking she turned a corner and saw Hazard walking towards her. He held up a hand in greeting and Lizzie did the same.

"Hey, Hazard," She said, trying to force a smile.

"Hello, Lizzie," He replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading back to my room," Was Lizzie's reply.

"I am afraid you are heading in the wrong direction," Hazard said.

"Oops. This place is just so big it's so easy to get lost."

"It took me years to memorize the passages. I was going to my room, I shall lead you back to the royal quarters."

"Thanks."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Ripred was still on Lizzie's mind. Suddenly Hazard spoke.

"Something is vexing you, Lizzie," He said it in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lizzie started, stammered, and hesitated before she finally decided to speak. "It's Ripred," she said. "He's getting- he's just- I-," Words failed her but Hazard seemed to understand.

"It is hard when loved ones part with us," he said softly. "But we must accept it because we cannot avoid it. We must learn to make the most of what time with them we have."

Lizzie agreed completely and she had known this before, of course. But still, hearing someone say it pushed every thought she might have had about ignoring what was happening away.

"I know," Lizzie said. "I know. But it still hurts seeing him so weak. Knowing where he's heading."

"When my father and Frill died everything I had known went away. I do not know what I would have done had Luxa not been there. She prevented me from giving up. She got close to me just soon enough. And when Thalia died I have even more people to comfort me," He stopped walking and turned towards Lizzie. "You have many people close to you, you will make it through this hardship."

Lizzie was once again at a loss for words. "Thanks," was all she said.

"Ripred does not have so many people close to him," Hazard said.

Lizzie understood. She had to be there for him. She nodded and they walked on.


End file.
